Qui aime bien chatie bien
by Alexdu51
Summary: Natsu et Grey passent leurs vies à se battre mais il y a une arriere pensée derriere çà. Natsu et Grey vont devoir se reveler leurs sentiments et affronter les epreuves qui vont s'en suivre.
1. Chapter 1

_**Qui aime bien chatie bien **_

Natsu , Grey , lucy et Erza se retrouvaient une fois de plus en que Lucy devait chaque mois payer son loyer nos amis s'étaient retrouvés a la sortie de la ville pour accomplir leur mission de 20 000 joyaux : vaincre des brigands qui menacaient une corporation de marchands.

Erza : Voila ce qu'on va faire , Natsu et Grey vous irez tout les deux vous occuper du menu fretins , Lucy et moi allons nous occuper de leur chef çà devrait etre rapide.

Grey : Ce sera simple et vite fait !

Natsu : Super ! Je suis en feu !

Environ 5 minutes plus tard nos amis en avaient terminé avec ette mission mais la guilde était trop loin pour le chemin du retour car la nuit tombait. Ils ont donc du s'arreter la nuit dans un hotel séparé.

Natsu et Grey se retrouvaient donc seul à seul et cela les mettaient visiblement mal à l'aise...

Natsu : tu veux ma photo exhibitionniste ?

Grey : Tu t'es vu radiateur sur pattes ?!

Natsu : Tu me cherches ? Dit-il en se collant a Grey

Grey : C'est toi qui m'a cherche ! En se collant immédiatement à Natsu

Quelques instants plus tard apres leur habituel baston nos deux heros se retrouvaient épuisés et Grey trempépar la bassine d'eau que lui avais lancé Natsu en precisant que c'était pour lui rafraichir les idées ^^'

_Pov Natsu_

_"Maintenant qu'il est trempé il va cherche a se secher , le problème et que j'ai brulé les serviettes comme çà je vais pouvoir admirer son corps plus longuement._

_Je ne me rappelle meme plus pourquoi ni quand je suis tombé amoureux de mon meilleur ami mais bon je ne sais plus quoi inventer pour pouvoir me coller a lui et sentir son odeur a part me battre heureusement que cette bassine d'eau été la. Je ne sais pas si au moment de la gare de Magnolia j'avais mes esprits mais il m'a semble qu'il m'a dit a voix basse "ne meurs pas Natsu"_

hmmm

Grey : Natsu çà va ?

Natsu : Ah heu ... oui ^^' En passant son bras derriere sa tete et en souriant

_Pov Grey _

_Oh Natsu arrete de sourire je vais avoir du mal a me controler apres. J'aimerais tellement sortir avec lui mais bon parfois il m'a l'air trop gamin à me chercher surtout qu'a cause de lui je suis trempe -_- comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux de lui franchement._

Grey : Heu Natsu ?

Natsu : Oui ?

Grey : Tu sais ou il y a des serviettes ?

Natsu : Non j'en ai pas vu. Normal je l'ai brulé hihihi

Grey : AH comment je vais faire. Il y a bien un moyen pour me secher mais Natus ne voudra pas je pense.

Natsu ?

Natsu : Quoi encore ?

Grey : je peux me secher a cote de toi ?

Natsu : Bien sur pas de probleme , mets tes affaires a cote.

Grey : Heu je voulais dire moi compris ^^'

Natsu :_ *rougit* _Heu comme tu veux mais...

Grey ne lui lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase vu que celui-ci venait de faire quelque chose d'inconsidere.

La suite ce week-end =D

Vos commentaires m'aideraient à savoir ce que je peux améliorer ou éviter pour les suites ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Qui aime bien chatie bien (suite)**_

Natsu n'arrivait pas à y croire ses yeux , Grey venait de prendre dans ses bras Natsu pour s'y coller à lui ce qui fit rougir intensement ce dernier.

Natsu : heu ... Gray ?

Grey : Tu es tellement chaud Natsu. _*En le serrant plus fort dans ses bras*_

Natsu : et si Erza et Lucy arrivent on va croire qu'on sort ensemble.

Grey : On leur diras que j'étais trempé et c'est tout.

**Pov Grey**

**Bon sang c'est dingue comment il est si chaud et puis si seulement on sortais ensemble , tu me fais envie envie Natsu tu le sais çà ? Tu sais que tu me rends dingues et incontrolable à chaque fois que je te vois ? Tes abdos , ton odeur , ta chaleur... ton sourire.**

**Pov Natsu **

**Je m'attendais vraiment pas à çà de sa part çà me rappelle la fois ou il n'étais pas en état de se battre et que j'avais du l'immobiliser avec un coup de poing et le prendre dans mes bras , j'avais du rester dans mon etat normal avec cet apollon dans mes bras , heureusement que regarder le vide me fait penser à autre chose mais quad j'ai vu ces yeux j'aurais trop voulu plaquer ses levres contre les miennes. J'espere qu'on va rester comme çà longtemps.**

a peu pres 3 bonnes minutes s'écoulèrent avant que l'un d'eux brisent le silence.

Natsu : Heu je commence a etre un peu serré la ^^'

Grey : Désolé. _*Se retire des bras de Natsu*_. Je pense etre sec maintenant merci Natsu .

Natsu : Oh de rien , mais dis moi tu as penser a prendre ton sac de couchage Grey ?

Grey : Oui pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que...

Natsu _:* Passe sa main derriere sa tete* _Ben si j'y est pas penser _*sourit*_

Grey : _Quel chance ! On va dormir ensemble je vais pouvoir l'admirer toute une nuit_. Bon ben tu vas dormir avec moi alors ce sera ma façon de te remercier pour le sechage ^^'

Natsu : Cool merci

Natsu commenca à se déshabiller sous le regard discret de Grey qui allait voir natsu enlever son haut et enfin pouvoir admirer ses abdos.

**Pov Grey **

**Woah il est plus muscle que moi surtout aux bras , son torse su , à mon avis il doit avoir chaud ... de moi peut etre ? Non faut que j'arrete de rever çà n'arrive que dans les contes de fées (noter le titre du manga) j'ai hate qu'on dorme pour une fois !**

La suite hmm je sais pas disons demain soir voire au pire week-end prochain.

Comme avant vos commentaires m'aideront et m'encourageront à poursuivre ^^'


	3. Chapter 3

_**Qui aime bien chatie bien partie 3**_

Natsu et Grey venait de se couchaient en semble dans le meme sac de couchage (serre vous aller me dire , he ben non car avec la magie de Fairy Tail il peut s'aggrandir ,essayez de trouver mieux comme excuse ^^').

Pour l'instant chacun rester dans son coin dos à l'autre mais il faut attendre environ 2 heures plus tard quand Natsu qui c'est endormi le premier commençà a bouger un peu dans tout les sens , trop meme.

**POV Grey**

**C'est moi ou il bouge trop la nuit , tu pourrais pas te tourner vers moi que je t'amire beau gosse au lieu de te voir te tortiller dans tout les sens -_-' , serieusement qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de tomber amoureux de ce ...**

Natsu en dormant venait enfin de se retourner et Grey pouvait enfin voir le visage de Natsu

a moins d'un metre sans qu'il le frappe.

Grey : wow , pour une fois j'ai le temps de l'admirer , on va voir s'il dort profondement ou pas.

Grey commeençà a se rapprocher de la tete de Natsu un peu hesitant et commençà a passer sa main doucement sur les cheveux de Natsu.

Grey : hmm c'est trop doux, vu qu'il reagit pas autant continuer plus bas.

Cette fois-ci Grey descendit aux abdos de Natsu qu'ils l'attiraient depuis tellement longtemps

Grey : j'ose ou j'ose pas , bon allez je touche _*touche et caresse les abdos de Natsu* _Il est bel et bien aussi muscle que moi quoique je dirais meme un peu plus.

Pendant qu'il caressaient les abdos de Natsu , ce dernier dormant toujours et avec la main froide de Grey decide de bouger , sa tete venant toucher celle de Grey et par la meme occasion ses levres.

Grey : *_*

**LEMON**

Grey n'en revenait Natsu venait d'embrasser involontairement Grey ,ce dernier ne voulait pas ce detacher de ses levres et resta coller jusqu'a que pour immortaliser ce moment il commençà a descendre sa main dans son caleçon ,sorti sa verge et commença çà faire des va-et-viens avec , puis accelera le mouvement et 30 secondes apres ejacula dans sa se decolla enfin des levres de Natsu mais Natsu rebougea et vient nicher sa tete dans le cou de Grey le prenant surement pour son oreiller.

Grey : c'est moi ou il me prend pour son oreiller , au moins je me souviendrais pour toujours de cette nuit.

Bien sur Grey ne se doute pas qu'il allait en avoir d'autres des nuits comme çà , mieux meme.

Desole pour ce retard de publication mais bon mes horaires de facs ne me laissent guere le temps la semaine.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Qui aime bien chatie bien **_

**Le lendemain de leur "nuit" Grey et Natsu se réveillèrent avec un Natsu visiblement mal à l'aise.**

Natsu : Pouah qu'est ce que je fais sur toi ?! Encore un de tes coups tordus d'exhibitionnistes !

Grey : Je te signale que c'est toi qui est venue sur moi !

Natsu : En plus tu m'observes mais c'est pas vrai ma parole !

? : Que se passe -t'il encore ?!

Natsu : Ah Erza tu tombes bien Grey m'a maté cette nuit !

Erza : Grey tu peux me suivre silteplait ?

**Grey prit le temps de reflechir a ce qui pourait bien lui arriver et suivit Erza qui le mena en dehors de leur hotel.**

Grey je tenais vraiment à ce qu'on soit seul pour te dire çà mais j'ai des questions à te poser.

Grey : Lesquelles ?

Erza _*le regarda fixement et serieusement* _: Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ces temps-ci ?

Grey : Possible

Erza :Quelqu'un de la guilde ?

Grey : Peut etre.

Erza : De Natsu ?

**Un silence s'abattit sur la conversation**

Erza : Tu peux tout me dire Grey , je suis neutre à ce sujet , après on peut dire que je t'ai un peu encouragé on ne cessant de vous repeter d'etre tout le temps de bons amis et tout mais la en tomber amoureux Grey , rassure moi Natsu ne sais rien ?

Grey : Non tu es la seule à l'avoir deviné. Mais dis moi comment tu l'as su ?

Erza : A vrai dire j'avais deja des doutes à ta façon de tout le temps le regarder , ces pour çà que tu tiens a ne jamais etre avec lui car sa présence te perturbe et ce qui m'en a vraiment assuré ensuite c'est ce matin , voila tu sais tout.

Grey : Rassure moi les autres de la guide ne se doute de rien ?

Erza : Pas à ma connaissance , apres simple curiosité mais qu'estce qui te plait vraiment chez lui , car a part une tete brulée je ne vois rien.

Grey : He bien il est très beau , il me fais craquer , j'aime son coté tete brulée et sa façon d'exposer ses abdos à longueur de temps et surtout son sourire , je sais que si un jour je suis en détresse il viendra me sauver meme si il ne m'aime pas.

Erza : Tu crois que c'est réciproque ?

Grey : Je ne sais pa mais au moins j'y crois.

Erza : Et tu te vois plus tard avec lui ? Je veux dire une vie de couple avec lui , habiter avec lui , dormir avec lui , l'embrasser etc ?

Grey : Oui je sais qu'on a des caractères explosifs mais plus je suis proche de lui plus je me sens bien.

Erza : He bien çà c'est de l'amour. Bon j'essaierais de parler avec Natsu on se reparleras plus tard.

Ce qu'ignorait Grey et Erza c'est que quelqu'un venait d'entendre toute leur conversation , caché derrière un arbre avec un regard sérieux.


	5. Chapter 5

Qui aime bien chatie bien

Grey venait d'etre surpris sur le fait que Natsu l'observait depuis tout à l'heure et s'approcha de lui.

Grey : Heu Natsu ... qu'est ce que tu fais la.

Natsu : Tais toi !

Grey sentait deja le poing de Natsu sur sa figure.

Natsu : Pourquoi tu me l'a pas dis plus tot !

Grey : Quoi ?

Natsu se jetta dans les bras de Grey afin de lui donner l'un des calins les plus chauds que Grey ait jamais eu de sa vie.

Grey : 0_o

Natsu : *continuant a le caliner* Ah , tellement longtemps que j'attendais çà.

Grey : Quoi , Natsu tu ... m'aimes ?

Natsu : A ton avis exhibitionniste

Grey : He !

Natsu : J'adore quant es torse-nu çà me permet d'amirer tes abdos *sourit*

Grey : J'ai rarement l'occasion de les voir sous ta veste en fait ^^

Nastu regarda Grey fixement puis s'approcha de ses levres et l'embrassa , la langue de Natsu fit le contour des levres de Grey pour avoir acces à l'interieur de la bouche de Grey , acces qui lui fit vite accordé , Grey sentit un morceau de chair s'introduire et ne put s'empechait de gemir. Leur langue se collèrent et semblait comme faire une danse entre elle , pour le plaisir de la bouche de Grey.

Grey : Wow Natsu , tu embrasses tellement..

Natsu : *met son doigt sur la bouche de Grey* Et toi alors ? ^_^

Grey : J'ai quand meme des questions que va t'on devenir si les autres de la guilde le savent ? Imaginent si ils ne nous acceptent pas ?

Natsu : Alors on se battra contre eux , et si on y arrive pas on quittera la guilde !

Grey : C'est pas un peu radical çà Natsu ?

Natsu : Comme tu l'as dis je suis pret à tout pour toi car je t'aime Grey. Ya de la place chez toi sinon ? ^^

Grey : Pour toi toujours mais il faudra se serrer au lit. ^^

Natsu : çà ne me derange pas $_$

Grey : Est-ce que Happy est au courant au moins ?

Natsu : Heu... je crois pas

Grey : Si tu lui dis pas çà va etre dur de se voir en secret , deja que la c'est un miracle qu'il soit pas la.

Happy : *en volant* Yosh , vous avez bien dormi ?

Natsu et Grey : Salut Happy

Natsu : Happy on a un truc à te dire.

Happy : Oui vas-y je t'écoute.

Natsu : Excuse moi de ne jamais te l'avoit dit mais je suis gay.

Happy : C'est tout , juste çà ?

Natsu : Quoi tu n'es pas surpris ? o_0

Happy : Je vis avec toi , donc la nuit quant tu cries des "oh mon Grey" ou "prends moi" à force on comprend.

Grey : "prends moi" ? Wow je te fais vraiment de l'effet Natsu ^^

Natsu : Oui ^^ *rougis et sent son pantalon gonfle*

Grey : *remarque son pantalon et gonfle le sien tout en rougissant aussi*

Happy : Vous voulez que je vous laisse seul non ?

Grey : Non çà ira toute façon voila les autres.

Erza et Lucy arrivèrent , Erza a immédiatement comprise ce que c'étais dis (mais pas fais x) Grey avec Natsu , tandis que la blonde (comme par hasard :p ) n'avait rien vu

Lucy : On y va ? Quoi pourquoi vous rougissez Grey et Natsu ?

Natsu et Grey : Rien , rien allons-y

Et ils partirent pour rentrer à la guilde qui n'étaient plus très loin.

Vos commentaires me font toujours plaisir , mais sachez que : - je suis un garçon et que je vais écrire des chapitres toujours plus long et toujours plus intéressant. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Qui aime bien chatie bien

**Natsu , Grey , Erza , Lucy et Happy venait de rentrer à la guilde ou tout était calme (en meme temps quand Natsu et Grey ne sont pas là ^_^ ) , ils marchèrent jusqu'a Makarov afin d'y donner leurs rapports.**

Erza : Maitre la mission a été accomplie , j'attend vos ordres.

Natsu : Yosh , ce qu'on leur a mis !

Grey et Lucy sourirent. L'habituelle furrie se jeta direct sur Grey pour lui porter assistance.

Juvia : Grey-sama !

Grey : hmm ?

Juvia : Vous allez-bien ?

Grey : Oui merveilleusement bien _*regarde Natsu et sourit*_

Natsu : _*sourit aussi*_

Juvia : ?

Makarov : Bon , vu que vous en avez fini avec votre mission vous avez l'aprem de libre pour vous reposer , Natsu et Grey par pitié ne vous battaient pas -_-

Grey : Peux pas je suis épuisé.

Natsu : Ah oui moi aussi.

**Natsu et Grey sortirent de la guilde et allèrent dans une ruelle assez discrète dans Magnolia , Grey en tete s'arreta , puis se retourna net et plaqua Natsu contre un mur et l'embrassa , Natsu gémit et profita de ce moment pour prendre Grey dans ses bras et accentuer leur baiser , cette fois-ci c'est Grey qui entra sa langue dans la bouche du dragon slayer , tandis que leurs langues executaient un balet , Grey commenca a prendre les jambes de Natsu et à le porter tandis que Natsu enroula ses jambes autour de Grey s'y accrochant comme-ci sa vie en dépendait.**

Grey : Je t'aime Natsu

Natsu : Moi aussi je t'aime Grey , j'ai tellement eu envie de toi sur le chemin du retour.

Grey : Oui j'ai meme cru qu'on allait devoir se battre pour pouvoir se toucher ^^

Natsu : Histoire d'etre plus tranquille , çà te dirait qu'on se voye chez moi , juste toi et moi ? ^_^

Grey : Oui mais y aura Happy non ?

Natsu : Ah oui , ben chez toi alors. _*sourit_*

Grey : Oh J'aime quant tu sourit.

**Et Grey plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres sur celle de Natsu qui recommencèrent leurs spectacles de langues avec un Natsu portait par Grey.**

Grey : Je me sens tellement bien avec toi mon dragounet.

Natsu : dragounet 0_o

Grey : Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

Natsu : Sisi j'aime , mon ange de glace ^^

Grey : _*sourit* _Allez mon coeur , on se retrouve ce soir chez moi , disons dans 4 heures çà te va ?

Natsu : Toujours !

**Grey reposa Natsu et se recoiffa un peu , vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours puis partirent chacun de leur coté , si les guildes acceptent les couples et les mariages , ce ne doit etre uniquement entre un mage et une mage , certains ont bien essaye de changer cette loi mais le conseil magique suppose que la fusion de deux magies dont les propriétaires sont du meme sexe pourraient tourner mal et tuer les deux personnes etc etc...**

**Pendant ce temps dans une rue de Magnolia Erza et Lucy se promenait en compagnie de Happy.**

Lucy : Erza , j'aurais besoin de ton avis.

Erza : A quel sujet ?

Lucy : Comment savoir qu'une personne nous aime ?

Erza : Suffit de lui demander voila tout.

Lucy : Heu -_-" Oui enfin je veux dire sans lui demander directement.

Erza : Ah , voire si la personne cherche ta compagnie , rougit , te sourit souvent , viens te parler , des choses dans le genre tu vois.

Lucy : Ah je vois.

**Lucy examina ce qu'avait dis Erza dans sa tete.**

_Lucy _: _Bon alors il lui arrive de me sourire , ont fait tout le temps nos missions ensemble , ils me parlent moyennement , je pense que çà doit etre bon signe._

Erza : Juste comme çà on pourrait savoir c'est qui ?

Lucy : Heu Happy tu peux nous laisser seul silteplait ?

Happy : Non _*en souriant*_

Lucy : Tiens voila de l'argent achete toi des poissons !

Happy : Yosh merci._ Et Happy partit s'acheter du poisson dans le marché du coin_.

Erza : Donc ?

Lucy : Heu _*rougissant* _tu promets de ne rien dire aux autres ?

Erza : Promis.

Lucy : Voila au départ je le trouvais un peu idiot et tete brulée mais au fur et à mesure je l'ai trouver attirant et je crois bien qu'à un moment je suis tombée amoureuse de lui

Erza : Ne me dis pas que c'est Natsu

Lucy : Si pourquoi ? o_0

Erza : Heu comment dire il se peut que tu sois déçue

Lucy : Comment çà ?

Erza : Disons que pour etre simple Natsu est deja pris.

Lucy : Non ! Par qui ?

Erza : çà je ne peux pas te le dire.

Lucy : Roh allez Erza *la regarde les mains en dessous de sa tete en faisant les yeux doux*

Erza : J'ai dis non , si tu veux le savoir tu n'as qu'a lui demander toi-meme si du moins il accepte de te le dire.

Lucy : Pourquoi il ne me le dirait pas , je suis son amie tout de meme.

Erza : C'est que notre Natsu n'est pas avec nimporte quoi voila.

Lucy : O_0

Lucy commençà sérieusement a réfléchir dans sa tete sur la personne de la guilde qui pourrait bien etre avec Natsu.

**A la guilde également une autre discussion tournait autour de Natsu et Grey.**

_Désolé les gens pour ce retard de plus d'une semaine , mais j'ai quelques examens ces temps-ci d'ou le ralentissement de mes publications , la suite aura lieu le week-end vu que je serais en vacance. En attendant je vous laisse patienter avec çà ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

**Qui aime bien chatie bien**

**A la guilde , Makarov entretenait une discussion avec Gildartz à propos de Natsu et Grey.**

Gildartz : Tu penses qu'ils leur aient arrivés quelque chose ?

Makarov : Ils se battent toujours pour un rien et là ils se regardaient en se souriant mutuellement , il y a quelque chose de louche là dedans.

Gildartz : Tu n'as pas tort mais bon , au pire demondans à Erza et Lucy au pire , peut etre ont-ils remarqué des choses bizarres.

Makarov : D'accord je vais les convoquer.

Pendant ce temps chez Grey , Natsu venait d'arriver car tel était le lieu de leur rendez-vous.

Grey : Salut mon dragounet * l'embrasse* , çà va ?

Natsu : Toujours quand je suis avec toi ^^

**Grey plaqua Natsu contre la porte et commença a l'embrasser , leurs langues se touchèrent mais durent arreter leurs baisers car ils manquaient d'air. Grey pris natsu par la main et le mena jusqu'a son lit , là Natsu se dessappa ( inutile de vous dire pourquoi Grey il ne devait pas le faire ^^' ) et Natsu embrassa Grey en faisant tomber ce dernier , Grey voyaient tout ses sens éveillés la chaleur du corps de Natsu contre le sien et les assauts répétés de sa langue dans sa bouche le faisait littéralement fondre. Puis Natsu commença a lécher l'oreille de Grey puis descendit sur ces tétons avec un Grey visiblement aux anges puis caressa ses abdos , Natsu voulait tout chez Grey et ne comptait pas en perdre une miette , après avoir visité les abdos de Grey il descendit et arriva à la partie qui l'intéréssait. Il enleva doucement le caleçon de Grey , pris le membre de Grey en main et comença des va et viens et viens , puis lécha le bout du gland de Grey et enfin pour mettre Grey en extase le prit en bouche.**

Grey : owiiii...Natsu encore , encore ... arrete je vais ahhhhhhh

**Grey déversa sa semence dans la bouche de Natsu qui avala le tout mais en garda une partie pour faire partager a Grey lors de leur prochains baisers. Natsu mis Grey sur le ventre puis positionna sa verge à l'entrée de ce dernier puis l'enfonçà légèrement guetant les cris et les douleurs de Grey , le consolant , le rassurant , l'habituant à sa présence puis continua son périple jusqu'à arriver à sa prostate . Là les cris de douleurs se transformèrent en cris de joies , Natsu et Grey bougaient ensemble silmultanément et prenaient plein plaisir , puis Grey éjacula suivit de Natsu qui se déversa dans Grey , ils sentirent tout deux quelque chose d'étrange mais n'y prétèrent pas attention. Puis tout deux épuisés se couchèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.**

**Le lendemain Natsu et Grey se réveillèrent , s'embrassèrent pour se souhaiter bonjour , bien dormi etc , se préparèrent puis se rendirent à la guilde ensemble ou ils croisèrent Lucy.**

Lucy : Oh tiens salut Natsu , salut Grey !

Juvia : Grey-sama !

Grey : -_-

Natsu : Salut Lucy et... Juvia

Lucy : Dites moi c'est inhabituel que vous arrivez à la guilde par le meme chemin et surtout ensemble.

Natsu et Grey se regardèrent , comprenant qu'ils ont fait une erreur qu'ils fallaient rectifier.

Grey : Natsu et moi on c'est encore battu , voila.

Natsu : Pas faux , meme que c'est moi qui ait gagne ^^

Grey : Si tu le dis.

Makarov : Tiens Lucy tu peux venir nous voir , nous devons te parler silteplait.

Lucy : Oui biensur maitre.

Makarov , Gildartz et Lucy s'en allèrent dans un coin afin de parler en secret.

Makarov : Dis moi aurait tu remarqué des choses étranges dans le comportement de Grey et Natsu ?

Lucy : Non pas vraiment .

Gildartz : Tout est normal ? Je veux dire ils se sont battus , se parlent pas beaucoup , se jettent des regards de haines , ne se croisent jamais ?

Lucy : Heu en parlant de çà je les ai vus se regarder l'un l'autre ce matin en souriant et venir du meme chemin , ils m'ont dit s'etre battus.

Makarov : J'espère que ce n'est pas ce que je pense.

Gildartz : Il n'y a qu'une personne à qui demander pour etre vraiment sur.

Makarov : Oui

Gildart : Cana ma fille tu peux nous rejoindre silteplait ? ^_^

Cana : Ne m'appelle pas comme çà -_-"

_**Chapitre un peu court par rapport au précèdent vous me direz mais le contenu lui en est meilleur ^_^**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Qui aime bien chatie bien **_

Gildartz : Tu pourrais nous faire des predictions sur l'avenir de la guilde silteplait ?

Cana : Pourquoi on va etre attaqués ?

Gildartz : Nonon ^^' juste pour verifier quelque chose.

Cana : Ok

**Cana s'executa et utilisa ses cartes , elle fut étonné devant ce qu'annonçaient ses cartes.**

Makarov : Alors ?

Cana : Heu en gros a en voir certains membres de la guilde avec la carte de l'amour on peut y voir les futurs ou deja couples.

Gildartz : Je veux voir.

Makarov : Mon dieu c'est ce qu'on pensait !

Gildart : On avais raison , je crois bien maitre

Makarov : Mirajane !

Mirajane en train de servir les boissons répondit immédiatement à l'appel du maitre.

Mirajane : Qui y a t'il maitre ?

Makarov : Va me chercher Natsu , Grey , Juvia , Lucy , Leo ,Levy et Gajeel immèdiatement.

Mirajane : Bien maitre j'y vais !

**Pendant ce temps Lucy elle commençait à réfléchir avec qui pouvait bien etre Natsu.**

_Lucy (à elle-meme) : Bon sang , qui a deja pris le coeur de mon bien-aimé , je le veux pour moi toute seule ! Levy , Mirajane , Juvia , Lisanna, peut etre meme Erza ?! Bon sang je réfléchit trop (çà te ferait pas de mal tiens -_-) . Si je pars du principe que quant il était petit Lisanna le harcelait , çà doit etre surement elle ; apres les autres Juvia flashe sur Grey donc rien à craindre la dessus -' , Levy vu sa personnalité je doute qu'elle se trouve quelqu'un un jour , Mirajane est trop occupée et Erza hmmm pourquoi pas elle._

Erza : Salut , je peux entrer ?

Lucy : Oui bien sur entre ^^ , elle tombe bien je vais pouvoir la questionner.

Erza : Vu la tete que tu fais j'en conclus que tu dois réfléchir sur ce que je t'ai dis.

Lucy : En effet et je n'ai trouver que deux personnes possibles

Erza : Dis moi tout , J'espère qu'elle n'a pas deviné.

Lucy : Tu me le dirais si c'était toi , hein Erza ?

Erza : Pourquoi je mentirais à une amie ? -_-

Lucy : Bon d'acord , d'accord ^^' . Alors çà ne peut etre que Lisanna !

Erza :_ *soupirant* _Dieu merci elle ne sait pas.

Lucy : Quoi je me suis trompé ?

Erza : Je ne te dirais rien va lui parler toi-meme si tu veux en etre sur. En attendant je te laisse j'ai quelqu'un à voir .

Lucy : Un petit ami ?

Erza : On peut dire çà , si je pars du principe que Natsu et Grey sont un poil plus petit que moi.

**Pendants ce temps dans les rues de Magnolia , votre couple préféré .**

Grey : Natsu arrete de marcher aussi vite tu vas me fatiguer -_-

Natsu : Mais il faut à tout prix qu'on en trouve un !

Grey : çà va relax il va pas explosé ou craquer de que je sache , et puis si tu y mettais du tiens et me laisser avoir ma part aussi.

Natsu : Excuse moi Grey , promis ce soir je réparerais çà_ *sourit*_

Grey : _*sourit timidement* _Je sais très bien que je peux compter sur toi sur çà

Natsu : Je me demande si quelqu'un d'autre sais pour nous deux ?

Grey : Ce n'est pas çà qui me fais peur , çà se serait leur réaction surtout.

Natsu : Oui tu as raison .

Happy : Yosh !

Natsu : Salut Happy !

Happy : çà va Natsu , çà va Grey ?

Natsu et Grey : Impec .

Happy : vous ne vous etes pas encore battus ?

Grey : Heu non pas encore.

Natsu : Normal tu as peur exhibitionniste ! _*fais un clin d'oeil a Grey*_

Grey : Tete à flammes !

**Natsu et Grey se battirent à nouveau sous le regard de Happy qui trouvant çà normal et habituel décida de partir.**

Natsu : Arrete maintenant il est parti l...

Grey : Chut _*l'embrasse* _alors on va le cherche ce nouveau lit ?

**Désolé pour ce retard mais partielle = temps occupé = fatigue = pas le temps ou l'énergie de continuer la fic =) . Oui je suis un homme , gay et ce qui va avec.**

**Vos commentaires me font toujours plaisir ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Qui aime bien chatie bien**_

**L'on toqua à la porte , Natsu ouvrit la porte avec Grey derrière lui.**

Natsu : Tiens , salut Erza tu veux quoi ?

Erza : C'est pour vous dire que le maitre vous convoque immédiatement , préparer vous au pire , vu comment Mirajane avait l'air secoué en le disant.

Grey : On est découvert ?

Erza : Y a de grande chance.

**Natsu commença à avoir peur et réfléchit , Grey le sentit quasi immédiatement et le prit dans ses bras aussitot , enlaçant son amant de ses bras à la fois musclé et glacé.**

Grey : ne t'inquiète pass Natsu je serais là aussi , c'est pas à ton habitude d'avoir peur qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Natsu : J'ai peur à l'idée de me battre contre mes propres amis

Grey : Dis leur qu'on arrive Erza , en attendant j'ai quelque chose à dire à Natsu.

Erza : Très bien je vous laisse , en attendant j'ai quelqu'un à voir.

Natsu : Un petit ami ?

Erza : Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à dire çà è_é ?! Erza partit laissant seul Natsu et Grey.

**A ce moment là Grey ne laissant pas le temps à Natsu de parler qu'il l'embrassa fougueusement , sautant sur ses levres ou l'accés à la bouche de Natsu s'ouvrit rapidement afin d'entamer le mélange de leur langues. Après quelques minutes ils durent séparer leur langues manquant d'air malgré d'eux.**

Natsu :_ *reprenant son soufle* _Prends moi Grey !

Grey : Avec plaisir mon dragounet.

**Grey plaçà l'une de ses mains derrière le dos de Natsu et l'autre soulevant l'une des jambes de Natsu lui demandant de s'enrouler autour de Grey et de s'y accrocher ce qu'il fit rapidement ,Grey enleva le pantalon et le pénétra lentement sous les gémissements de douleurs de Natsu qui se transformèrent une fois complètement à l'intérieur en gémissement de plaisir. Natsu embrasse Natsu et Grey répondit en donnant des coups de bassin dans Natsu , tout deux ne faisaient qu'un , leur gémissement montaient jusqu'a ce que Grey se lache à l'intérieur de Natsu , qui se lacha rapidement aprés sur le torse de Grey.**

Grey : _*tenant toujours Natsu* _Tu es rassuré comme çà maintenant beau gosse ?

Natsu :_ *rougissant* _On y va quant tu veux , je m'enflamme !

Grey : Je te reconnais mieux comme çà.

Natsu : ^_^

**Une fois arrivés à la guilde ils suivirent le maitre , Gildartz et Mirajane et s'assirent tous d'un des deux cotés de la table.**

Makarov : Vous avez sans doute une idée de ce pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici , non ?

Grey : Peut etre.

Gildartz : Nous savons pour vous deux.

Grey : Et il va se passer quoi pour nous deux.

**Grey sentit Natsu commençait à paniquer et prit discrétement sa main afin de le rassurer.**

Makarov : L'amour n'est pas interdit dans une guilde mais comme je vous l'ai appris quand vous etiez petit le mélange de deux magies de meme sexe epuvent avoir des effets néfastes sur la santé des deux personnes selon le conseil magique d'ou son interdiction.

Grey : Vous ne nous avez jamais appris çà -_-

Gildartz et Mirajane : Maitre ? -_-

Makarov : Oups _*rigolant séchement en passant son bras derrière lui*_

Gildartz : Bref , si le conseilde la magie à décidé quae c'était néfaste , vous ne devez plus faire çà.

Mirajane : Quelque part , ce n'est qu'une théorie , çà n'a pas été prouvé.

Makarov : De quel coté tu es Mirajane ?

Mirajane : De tout le monde voyons.

Grey : En meme temps , ce serait pas la première fois qu'on désobéit aux ordres du conseil .

Makarov : Au pire nous verrons bien , le conseil n'en sera surement rien à mon avis.

**A ce moment Lucy entra dans la pièce et découvrit enfin avec qui était Natsu , prit de panique il s'enfuit directement sans meme parler.**

Natsu : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Grey : T'a toujours pas compris ? -_-

Natsu : Non

Grey : Elle est amoureuse de toi baka !

Natsu : o_0 Je ferais mieux de la rattraper afin d'aller lui parler.

Grey : Ok

**Natsu courut immédiatement en criant le nom de Lucy. Pendant ce temps du coté d'Erza.**

Erza : Je suis bien contente d'etre ici avec toi mais explique moi pourquoi parmi tout les lieux de Magnolia pour pique-niquer tu as choisi en plein milieu du marche ?!

Jelal (je sais meme pas si çà s'écris comme çà , vous me corrigerez dans vos commentaire ^^')

Jelal : Tu es tout le temps enfermé sur toi-meme dans ton armure alors je me suis dit que çà te ferais du bien de voir un peu du monde afin d'etre plus sociable ^^'

Erza : Alors toi , mais vraiment.

Jelal : Oui, ma choupinette ?

Erza :_ *lui donannt un coup et rougissant* _Ne m'appelle pas comme çà !

Jelal : Ok excuse moi Erza ^^'

Erza : Je me demande comment çà se passe du coté de Grey et Natsu.

Jelal : C'est quoi le problème entre eux deux ?

Erza : Tu peux garder un secret ?

Jelal : Toujours pour toi.

Erza : Grey et Natsu sont amoureux.

Jelal : Non , j'aurais jamais cru çà !

Erza: Pas si fort sinon les habitants vont entendre.

Jelal : Et alors donc ,c'est tout ?

Erza: Comme tu le sais , un mélange de deux magies du meme sexes n'est pas conseillé , tu le sais toi-meme vu que tu étais membre du conseil magique.

Jelal : Heu oui en parlant de çà justement , on a jamais chercher à le prouver et cette théorie est fausse , on a juste dit çà pour éviter que les guildes noires en profitent pour améliorer leur magies ^^'

Erza : QUOI ?! Je dois aller prévenir le maitre tout de suite alors !

Jelal : Tu ne finit pas ton sadwich ?

Erza : Pas le temps ,finit le pour moi.

Désolé pour ce long temps que j'ai mis mais bon , j'ai mis du bon et de la longueur comme demandé :D


	10. Chapter 10

_**Qui aime bien chatie bien **_

**Nous nous situons environ quelques jours après le dernier chapitre. Nous retrouvons Natsu et Grey qui ont tout deux decidé d'emmenager ensemble dans une maison en bordure de la ville dans le style Magnolia (architecture de maison je parle ^^' ).**

Grey : Natsu -_-

Natsu : Quoi Grey ?

Grey : Tu n'as pas l'impression de prendre toute la place dans le lit ?

Natsu : Ah excuse ^^'

Grey : C'est toujours une manie chez toi de tout le temps te laisser tomber sur un lit les bras grands ouverts pfff

Natsu : D'ailleurs je doit te dire des choses importantes Grey

Grey : Vas-y mon coeur je t'écoute. _Enroule Natsu dans ses bras_

Natsu : He bien il se trouve qu'approche bientot la saison des amours chez les dragons et que...

Grey : Ne me dis pas...

Natsu : Si , vu que je suis un dragon slayer.

Grey : Mais tu es humain pourtant.

Natsu :Ben quand je suis née j'étais un dragon à la base , ce n'est qu'en grandissant que je suis devenue comme çà ^^

Grey : Je sors avec un dragon 0_o

Natsu : ^_^

Grey : Remarques ils sont vachements beaux gosses les dragons , çà et çà expliquerait pourquoi tu as toujours plus d'énergie que moi le soir au lit.

Natsu : Combien de fois ont l'a fait hier deja ?

Grey : 8 ... 5 pour toi et 3 pour moi.

Natsu : Tu comptes çà en plus ? 0o

Grey : Oui relou que ce soit moi le passif.

Natsu : On a qu'a inverser ce soir alors ^^

Grey : Au fait tu ne m'as pas raconté ce qu'il c'était passer avec Lucy après que tu lui ai couru après.

Natsu : Ah elle m'a dit que j'étais un monstre et que c'étais du gachis de me mettre avec toi...

Grey : Omg la prétentieuse et puis t'es pas un monstre t'es juste un ptit dragon avec un engin de 21 cm ^^

Natsu : Roh arrete Grey ^^

Grey : Quand commence ta saison des amours au fait ?

**Natsu se mis au dessus de Grey et l'embrassa fougueusement puis lui repondis : Ce soir.**

**Natsu continua d'embrasser Grey un moment puis desendit en lechant son torse jusqu'a descendre à la partie qui l'interesser , la il commence a lecher le membre de son partenaire puis lecha ses boules et remonta jouant avec sa langue autout du sexe de Grey.**

Grey : Oh... Natsu... continue...

**Natsu prit le membre de Grey entièrement dans sa bouche tandis que Grey posait ses mains sur la tete en donnant des coups de bassins afin d'accentuer les mouvements de pompes.**

Grey : Cotinue Natsu c'est trop ... bon ... arrete je vais ahhhhhhh

**Grey ejacula 5 jets de spermes dans la bouche de Natsu qui gourmand avala le tout. Ensuite Natsu vint s'empaler directement sur le membre de Grey qui se laissa chevaucher pendant 10 minutes avant que Grey ne relache a nouveau du liquide blanc.**

**Avec la saison des amours çà c'est répétée environ pas mal de fois , au bout de deux heures nos deux héros s'endormirent épuisés surtout Grey.**

Bon petit chapitre mais mettre la saison des amours des dragons était tellement tentant.

J'en ferais un plus long la prochaine fois :D


End file.
